


错位

by sylviadusihan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evil Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiverse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan/pseuds/sylviadusihan
Summary: 简介：对Steve而言，这世上没有什么比Tony Stark更适合用来打发时间的了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endless (Rainychung)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/gifts).



> 警告：蛇队/mcu铁，含non-con，以及微路人铁

上

无论他人怎么想，意外附身到另一宇宙的自己身上，绝对不是Steve的无数计划之一。更何况，这个宇宙的Steve的目前状况，对他而言根本毫无利用价值。而这个版本的他太过意气用事，也太过愚蠢无知，对自己最重要的棋子也是弃如敝履。

说到他的棋子，这是这个宇宙唯一另他满意的事情。

Steve知道自己在这个宇宙留不上多久，灵魂深处得不稳定感是再清晰不过了。他对这个有着他想要却带不走的宝物的热带森林没有任何兴趣，而除此之外，这世上还有什么比Tony Stark更适合用来打发时间的？

他有了一个计划。

—————

“嘶！”Tony倒吸一口冷气，头猛地向后仰，额角的汗水顺着眉毛边缘滑落，留下一条晶莹透明的痕迹。他的左臂内侧朝上瘫在工作台上，上面展示着的是正在泛着血珠的针孔。而他的右臂则无力地垂在身侧，注射器被他握在手中。

良久，Tony才缓过来，睁开眼，发出一声低哑的呻吟。他右臂一挥，注射器被他朝身后随意丢去。而下一秒他就伸向了工作台上的玻璃杯，琥珀色的酒液在他不甚在意动作下猛烈地晃动，险些晃出杯外。

就在酒杯边缘要触到Tony唇瓣的时候，FRIDAY的声音突然响起。

“Boss，容我提醒，过量的酒精摄入对抑制剂没有任何帮助。”本应该毫无感情的电子女音，此时听起来却充满了担心的情绪。

Tony嗤笑一声，仰头将酒液灌入喉中，任由滚烫的液体与身体里的火热交汇，在他的胸口燃烧，让他的血液也随之沸腾。手臂上的刺痛感逐渐消失，取而代之的是一阵阵酥麻感，像是电流在他的皮肤下肆意流窜。

“哦，是吗？定义一下‘过量’，”没等FRIDAY回答，Tony就又说道，“停，别告诉我！我不用知道，我他妈自己能判断。”

“不，你不能。”FRIDAY立刻反驳道。

“哈，我当然可以，我是Tony Fucking Stark，”Tony放下空了的酒杯，“现在，我的好姑娘，我需要一些个人时间，静音吧。”FRIDAY如他所命令的不再出声。

看来他的编程还是没有问题的，很好，至少他能做对一件事。

“叮”的短信铃声突然响起。

“我以为我让你‘静音’了，FRI！”Tony吼道，熟悉的女声却没有回答。不知道是因为她不能在没有另一条命令下达前违反第一条，还是因为她在生Tony的气。

“叮”又一条短信铃声。

“等等，又是这老掉牙的铃声……噢，该死的Rogers！”Tony咒骂道，不情愿地从椅子上站起来，踉踉跄跄地走向工作室里唯一的一张沙发，Rogers寄给他的那个看起来都要和他人一样老的破古董手机就被他丢在那里。

该死的，他讨厌死了他在复仇者总部的工作室。他最喜欢的是他在马里布的工作室，他扭动一下椅子，翻个身他就能落在一张柔软舒适的沙发上。不像这里，至少有个三四步的距离，而这距离对现在的他来说无疑是困难而折磨的。

从几天前开始，Rogers就开始给他发一些莫名其妙的短信。说实话，Tony对他会给自己寄信和手机这件事一点都不意外，但他可没想到对方会真的给自己发短信。而且，是用那个仿佛什么都没有发生过的语气，好像两人从来没有在西伯利亚把对方痛揍一顿，好像两人从来没有因私欲拆散一整个团队。

好像Rogers从来没有该死的丢下他一个人，尤其是在那一切之后……

—————

Steve：我一直在等你的电话，Tony。

Tony：……你为什么要发短信给我？

Tony：Rogers，如果你没接到电话，那就说明对方并不想跟你联系。你都来21世纪这么久了，我以为这点常识你早就有了？

Rogers：我想你了。

**

Rogers：你睡了吗？

Tony：你到底是什么毛病？

Rogers：我只是想知道你是不是又熬夜了，现在你那里已经凌晨三点了吧。

Tony：这他妈和你没有任何关系，别装作一副你很在意的样子。

Rogers：我当然在意。

**

Rogers：我在新闻上看到你了。

Tony：是吗，我都不知道瓦坎达还有新闻频道。

Rogers：你看起来很虚弱，注意休息，别太勉强自己了。

Tony：我再说一遍，这他妈和你没有任何关系。

Rogers：我知道，但这都是我的错。

Tony：……还算有自知之明，不过我从没期望过你来收拾自己的烂摊子。

Rogers：你知道我说的不是这个，Tony。

**

Rogers：我想见你。

Tony：哈，见面？你忘了自己还是逃犯了吗？

Rogers：我想见你。

Tony：如果你不介意我当场拘捕你了话，随时欢迎。

Rogers：如果这代表能见到你了话。

**

Rogers：你原谅我了吗？

Tony：你没资格问我这个问题，Rogers。

Rogers：我知道了，我不会再问第二遍了。

Tony：你到底是谁？

Rogers：Steve Rogers

Tony：……或许我从来没有真的了解过你。

Rogers：不，你是这个世界上最了解我的人，Tony。

**

Rogers：我昨晚梦见你了。

Tony：你梦见了什么，是你又把盾砸进我反应堆里了吗？

Rogers：对不起，这绝对不会有第二次了。

Tony：废话，你盾牌在我这里，我当然没有需要担心的。

Rogers：我很高兴是你在守着我的盾牌。

Tony：这不是为了你，Rogers，只是这东西到头来还是属于Stark的。

Rogers：谢谢。

**

Rogers：明天，我会出现在我们曾经常去的电影院里，十一点半，六号影厅。

Tony：你在美国？你是怎么做到现在还没被抓到的？

Rogers：我自有办法，别小看我了，Tony。

Tony：随你怎么说吧，你为什么要告诉我这个？

Rogers：我想见你。

Tony：我不会去的。

Rogers：我会一直等你到电影结束。

—————

Tony躺倒在沙发上，手机就放在他胸口上，在反应堆留下的疤痕旁边。

明天晚上。

他还有一天的时间考虑，不，为什么他要考虑？他根本不想见到Rogers，不想见到那张自以为是的脸，不想见到那惹人厌烦的笑容，不想见到那一头刺眼的金发，不想见到那深邃的蓝眼睛。更何况，如果不出意外，明天就会是他发情期开始的时间。虽然因为他常年使用抑制剂，配合着‘过量’的酒精，他的发情期早就紊乱不堪。推迟和提前都是有可能的，即使他注射的一直都是最有效的抑制剂，但是在这个时候暴露在满是各种信息素的外界之下，太危险了。

要不是Tony清楚Rogers肯定不记得他的发情周期，他会说对方是故意的，想看他在大庭广众之下出丑难堪。而且，这个报复方式对Rogers来说太卑鄙了，不是他的风格。

“FRI，你可以说话了。”Tony喃喃道。

“我很高兴我对你还有用处，Boss。”

“天啊，你这嘲讽口气都是从哪里学来的？”Tony闭上眼睛，嘴角微微上扬，胸口的麻线团仿佛被解开了一些。

“我调用了JARVIS留下的部分资料与记录。”

“不愧是我的好姑娘，”Tony轻笑出声，眼睛里的伤感不着痕迹，“我明天有多大的可能性进入发情期。”

“参照所有可用记录，可能性为百分之八五。”

“那混蛋绝对是故意的！”

“你是在考虑赴约吗，Boss？”

“我没有。”

“那是最好，你的情况真的不宜出门。”

他知道，但是——

那是R…Steve啊。

—————

“保密我今晚的出行记录，关闭我手机上的追踪信号，如果Vision和Rhodey来找我，就说我有特殊事件需要处理。”Tony穿上一件他最不起眼的黑色套头衫，这件许久未碰的衣服上没有他身为Omega的味道。

“Boss，我必须再一次提醒你，今天出门真的太危险了。”

Tony也不知道为什么自己即使是要冒这么大的风险，还是选择去赴这个约。

—————

他没想到自己的运气会这么差。

Tony一直在纠结到底要不要让Rogers知道他来了，以至于他没有看到一个朝他身后大门方向冲过来的人，直到对方将他撞得后退几步差一点坐到地上去。先不提他大晚上戴着墨镜有多可疑，但至少他的墨镜还乖乖地架在他鼻梁上，让对方无法看到他的正脸。但是，他们身体接触的瞬间，Tony肯定自己闻到了Alpha的味道，而对方肯定也闻到了他的味道。

Tony瞬间明白，面前的人是一个即将进入发情期的Alpha。恐慌带来的窒息感夺取了他思考的能力，就在这时Tony看见了六号影厅，电影已经开始了。头脑一片空白的Tony猛地跳开两步，在这个Alpha还没有反应过来之前，冲向目的地，拉开大门进去，然后迅速合上。

在确认对方没有失去理智地跟上来，Tony才喘着气靠到墙壁上，将内心的恐惧勉强压下。Tony摘下墨镜，将手伸进口袋中，才发现Rogers给他的手机掉在外面了。非常好，这样他都不需要继续纠结了。

电影显然不是什么阳光向上的类型，这导致Tony在漆黑一片的影厅里，根本没有办法分辨出任何人的模样。

Tony叹了口气，内心咒骂着走向最后一排座位。酥麻的感觉再一次出现，从他的脊背处一点点向全身蔓延。刚才的那一点的信息素像是在挑逗他的每一根神经，明明身体没有显示出任何异常，但是在没有任何人可以看到的深处，已经开始蠢蠢欲动。

如果上帝能对他好一点，让他撑过这一个多小时，这样他就能在灯亮起来之后找到Rogers的身影。但是，Tony不想对方知道他来了，他想就这样远远地看一眼，这个想法让Tony不自觉地往椅子里缩了缩。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

下

在电影进行到一般的时候，室内的冷气开始对他不起作用了，他的呼吸也在渐渐升温。而在影片将要结束的时候，鼻尖萦绕着的甜腻的黄油爆米花气味，已经完全被自己的信息素味所替代，比前者来得更为甜美诱人。他颤抖着将墨镜重新戴回脸上，在昏黄的灯光一点点填满漆黑的影厅，他的眼睛在为数不多的人中寻找着熟悉的身影。

然而，直到所有人都陆续离开，空旷寂静的影厅里只剩下Tony一个人的时候，他都没有见到Rogers的身影。失望，痛苦，以及羞愤的情绪变成滚烫的热油，浇灌于他胸口燃烧着的烈火之上。

Tony甚至无法去质问对方，不是因为那丢失得手机，他有无数的办法联系到Rogers。只是如果真的问了，这就无异于把自己的尊严贬到泥泞里。他早就该明白的，这一切不过是对方的一个玩笑，甚至是对他的报复。

Tony双腿发软，他颤抖着站起身，走向门口。不远处的灯光下站了一个人，两人离得很远，但却足矣让Tony脸上的血色尽失。墨镜在此时根本没有阻碍到他的视线，而两人间的距离也仿佛不存在一般，Tony几乎能闻到对方那浓烈的Alpha气息。

对方深黑色的眼睛直直地盯着他，嘴角在Tony发现他的存在时勾起一个扭曲而势在必得的笑容。Tony本能地转身朝电影院的后门跑去，他的车就停在附近。若是在平时，对方根本不会有机会接近他，可现在的他简直不堪一击，别说反抗，他连冷静思考的能力都不具备。

电影院后门外是一条小巷子，Tony不禁低咒一声，拖着绵软的身体朝他记忆中的方向跑去。可没等他跑出去两步，一只有力的手就扣住了他的肩膀，将他朝后拽去。

“不！放……唔！”一只手绕过Tony的肩膀，捂住了他的嘴，手指陷进他的皮肤。

下一秒，Tony就被压在了冰凉的墙上，一侧的脸颊紧贴着脏污的墙面。男人的一只手依旧捂着他的嘴，用整个身体将Tony禁锢在墙壁与他之间，他的另一只手则钻进Tony衣下，在他光滑的肌肤上粗暴地抚摸。

“唔唔唔！”Tony试图挣扎，身体却因为对方浓烈的信息素而违背了他的意愿。

“嘘！安静点，你这欠操的婊子！”男人捂着他嘴的手移开，Tony却没有来得及开口求助，男人扯着他的头发，将他的头狠力撞在墙上。

温热的血液顺着额角留下，Tony视线一黑，不再挣扎。他能感觉到男人的嘴唇在他的后颈处的皮肤啃咬吮吸，双手也伸入他的裤子中，在他的臀肉上揉捏，手指时不时从臀缝间划过。欲望与厌恶感同时涌入他的身体。

Tony全身发软，蜜色皮肤透着异样的粉红，下体在裤下渐渐硬挺，穴口也被他自己的体液弄得湿乎乎的。

“你不就是想要这个吗？啊？在发情期出门，就不要怪我操你的浪穴。”男人说道，一把拽下Tony的牛仔裤，然后握住他的腰压下，让Tony以双膝跪地，臀部翘起的臣服姿势趴在地上。

“哈，果然是个骚货，你已经这么湿了。”男人的声音兴奋而嘶哑，他的手在屁股上用力一扇，留下鲜红的指印，而这也使穴口的晶莹体液顺着Tony大腿内侧流下。小穴周围是稀疏的体毛，而它们也早就被沾染地湿漉漉的了。

男人又在Tony的臀肉上扇了几巴掌，然后冷不防地用中指挺入湿热的小穴。即使有体液的帮助，小穴也依旧紧致非常，突然的入侵让Tony发出一声闷哼。但他也只能任由男人粗鲁地使用自己的身体，Steve Rogers的名字从他脑海中闪过，一如从前般满含希望。但是，Rogers根本不在这里，他或许都没有离开瓦坎达，他不会来救Tony的。

而就在这时，压覆着他的重量突然消失了，后穴也因突然得遗失而收缩张合。光裸的身体瘫软在地上，被冰冷的空气所包围。Tony无力回头去看到底发生了什么，更别说起身了。他幻想着，或许是一直没有出现的Rogers来找他了，像是他童年记忆中的那个英雄般拯救他。

Tony隐约间听见身后传来的衣服摩擦声，以及慢慢接近的脚步声。然后，他闻到了另一个陌生却也熟悉Alpha的气味。这让他的身体不禁剧烈颤抖起来，一半是因为生理性的兴奋，另一半是因为他的恐惧。Tony身后的人不是Rogers。

Tony发出一声颤抖的呻吟，支起右臂扶住身旁的墙，想要站起身，却只能朝左侧半挪半爬了几步。紧接着，一双大手扣住了他的腰。并不是在帮助他起身，而是把他向后猛地一拉。另一具壮实的身体贴了上来，坚硬的下体顶在他的穴口处。在两人私密处的皮肤接触时，身后的人发出一声低沉的喘息。

Tony绝望地闭上了眼睛，等待着即将到来的撕裂感。

—————

黑暗对Steve来说并无阻碍，他一眼就看见了走进来的Tony。他不意外Tony会出现，他也不意外自己没有收到任何短信。

坐在后排另一个边角的Steve调整了一下自己的姿势，两人在同一排，靠背是半弧形的柔软座椅让他只能看到Tony的一小部分身体。这个宇宙的Tony有着在他面前几乎算得上是娇小的身躯，对方小心翼翼地窝进座椅里的动作甚是可爱。Steve不难想象对方在他身下颤抖，试图挣扎却毫无办法时的诱人模样，生动的幻想让Steve拿出了口袋里的诱发剂。

Tony现在坐着的位置虽然挡住了他的视线，却也方便了他接下来的计划。他手中的气态诱发剂模拟了发情期Alpha的信息素，可以让Tony的抑制剂完全失效。他现在要做的就是将其滚到Tony的脚边，备受紊乱信息素折磨的Tony早已是意识模糊，不会发现这只会出现在他视线边缘的东西。

可没等Steve动手，他就闻到了常人不会发现的Omega信息素气息，太过熟悉的味道。这个宇宙的Steve曾整夜失眠，只因为有着这甜美气味的人就在他的怀中，即使是在数次发泄之后，也无时无刻都在诱惑着他。

哈，Tony总是能让他意外。

Steve在灯完全亮起来之前就离开了影厅，站在门口不远处的他自然目睹了Tony惊慌失措冲出后门的举动，以及那个紧跟着他出去的男人。好戏上演到一半，就以男人被他扭断脖子时的咔擦声划上了句号。

Tony爬动的姿态，像极一只放荡的母狗。黑暗中，Steve能清晰看到从他穴口流下的体液，闪着淫靡的光，两瓣被另一个男人凌虐过的臀肉微微肿起，红得滴血。他跪在Tony的两腿之间，拽过对方的腰，阴茎在对准了后穴之后一挺而入。

Tony的惨叫声在他耳边响起，对方几乎是被他钉在了自己的阴茎上。Steve揪着Tony的头发将他拉起来，将头埋到他的颈侧，深吸着那美妙的气息。他的另一只手臂则圈住Tony的腰，让两人的身体贴得毫无缝隙。

Tony的手撑在墙上，被他拽着头发仰起头，暴露出那脆弱的脖颈，以及那鼓胀的腺体。Steve感受着下体被那紧致火热的肉穴所包裹住的快感，他挺动起来，每一下的抽出挺入都能引来Tony细碎的喘息声。在他开始施力的时候，Tony的喘息被疼痛刺激得尖利起来，可爱的让他想要更多。

Steve看着就在自己眼下的腺体，嘴角微微勾起，他低下头在上面啄吻了两下。Tony因为他的动作终于夺回了一些理智，在他的禁锢下扭动挣扎。

“不！不要！求…求你！”Tony哀求道，声音里被恐惧占满。

Steve没有理会他的反应，而是更加粗暴地在他的身体里抽插起来，小穴发出啧啧的水声，粘稠的透明液体四处飞溅，乳白色的泡沫在两人交接处累积。Tony越是紧张，内壁就吸得越紧，紧得在肉棒抽出时也夹着不放，一小块粉红贴着他的柱身被带出来。

在高潮来临之前，Steve低头咬住Tony的腺体，牙齿穿透皮肤，Omega的信息素在那一瞬间爆发开来。伴着Tony喉间嘶哑尖利的呻吟，乳白色的精液喷洒在他身前的墙上。他穴口的肌肉猛地缩紧，内壁像是无数张小嘴同时奋力地吸吮，极致的快感侵袭Steve的大脑。

最原始的欲望被激发，他的Alpha信息素也迫不及待地紧随其后。阴茎在那一瞬间顶开了不再坚守的生殖道，迅速成结。两人维持着这个姿势，直到Steve将所有的精华都释放在那隐秘之处，将其完完全全，不留一丝空隙地填满。

Steve抽出软下的阴茎，将Tony翻转过来压在墙上。Tony低垂着头，因为标记而结束发情期的他拾回了所有的意识，但这都已经晚了。

“你该谢谢我，Tony。”Steve说道。

Tony在听到他声音的瞬间猛地抬起头，不可置信地瞪大眼睛看向Steve，琥珀色的瞳孔失去了原有的光泽。

“要是我不标记你，你的发情期至少会持续一周，我可不想在这小巷子里操你操上一周。”

“为什，为什么……不，你不是Steve！你是谁？”Tony的声音沙哑难听，满溢着痛苦与绝望。

Steve站起身，提上裤子，“我只是喷了点遮掩信息素的香水你就不认识我了吗？”

Tony快速地呼吸起来，他摇着头，“你不是，他…他不会做这种事！他不会！”

Steve嗤笑一声，蹲下身，上下打量着Tony，“你错了，我就是Steve，但不是这个宇宙的……哦，但这确实是你的Steve的身体。”

“什么？”

“事实是，我也没想到自己会出现在这里。”

“为什么，你为什么要对我做这种事！？”Tony歇斯底里地吼道。

“你要这么想，我替你解决了一件难题不是吗？要是现在在这里的是你的Steve，他永远不会标记你，因为你对他来说什么都不是。”Steve撒了慌，但他无法不去享受Tony此时脸上的表情，他没来得及对自己的Tony做这种事，这算是他来这个宇宙的礼物吧。

“是你……你是那个发短信给我的人，一直都是你。”

“没错，你的Steve早就忘记他寄出去的电话了，这倒是方便了我。”

“为什么，你为什么要这么做？”Tony充斥着恨意的眼睛瞪向他，在这一片狼藉之中，他看起来像是一只被遗弃的精致娃娃，美得让人窒息。

Steve倾身在他的嘴角印下一个吻，“你让我都想说，这都是因为我想得到你了。但事实是，这很有趣。”

“你这精神扭曲的变态！”Tony骂道。

“至少我帮了你一个忙，标记是双方的，在我离开这个宇宙之后，你就算是真正得到他了，不是吗？”Steve说完，又站起身准备离开，“哦，别忘了清理那边的尸体，你可不想别人在他身上发现你的DNA吧？”

“我会找到你的。”Tony低声说道。

“嗯？”

“无论你是哪个宇宙来的，我会找到你，然后亲手杀了你。”Tony咬牙切齿地说道。

Steve在转身时，勾起嘴角，“尽管尝试吧，Doll。”

fin


End file.
